


Superstition

by grewupwithharrypotter



Series: Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wedding, civil partners, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grewupwithharrypotter/pseuds/grewupwithharrypotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No guests, no flowers, no romantic crap. Jim's still overwhelmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstition

**Author's Note:**

> And again, it's for my favourite MorMor tumblr blog, westwood-barrett.tumblr.com  
> I wrote the proposal fic, and now she asked me to do the wedding fic too, so here it is! :D

One of Jim’s disguises’ girlfriends, a girl he’d dated because she was the ex-wife of the man who had been Jim’s archenemy at that time, had forced him to watch Bride Wars with her. She’d told him about her own wedding, about the feeling she’d gotten walking down the aisle. About how it had taken her days to realise that it was real, that she’d been the bride, that she’d married the man she loved.

Jim had nodded and smiled and agreed, and called her a stupid girl in his mind.

He’d never been one for romanticism, for relationships or talking about his feelings. And weddings, marriage, those words tended to make him roll his eyes. He didn’t get why some people would willingly put up with all that stress just so they could call someone their spouse instead of boyfriend or girlfriend. If love was real, and Jim had always doubted that, it surely wouldn’t require papers?

And then Sebastian had come into Jim’s life, stupid annoying terrible wonderful challenging special Sebastian, and he’d taken Jim’s life and turned it around, which should be horrible dreadful frustrating irritating, but really all it did was rid Jim of the almost physically boredom that would paralyse his brain every so often. Jim wouldn’t admit it, but he was grateful.

Sebastian got him. Sebastian didn’t judge him, partly because he was almost as insane as Jim himself. Definitely as fond of blood and corpses. He had the same sadistic glint in his eyes, took the same sick delight in torturing people, and he was smart enough to be interesting and not just one of Jim’s brainless killer machines.

But, as most people, Sebastian wasn’t perfect. While Jim was completely happy with what they had, with living together and having two bedrooms but only using one, with not calling each other partners or boyfriends or heaven forbid, lovers, with not calling themselves a couple but not sleeping with anybody else; while Jim was happy with that relationship that consisted of amazing sex and make out sessions, of torturing hostages and killing people together, of fighting and making up just so they could start fighting again; Sebastian wanted more. Jim got that much when the sniper put a ring on his finger.

Sebastian wanted Jim to do something Jim had never so much as considered doing – and Jim said yes. Because Sebastian was his favourite distraction and the one person he couldn’t live without. Even though that was pathetic and something he wouldn’t say out loud if his life depended on it.

He hadn’t been surprised when Sebastian went from “I want to marry you, fuck everyone else and what they think” to “I want the perfect wedding we need enough cake to fill a swimming pool with and tons of flowers and candles and live music and thousands of guests and a reception and food and a perfect location and doves and butterflies and horses and and and and” – Sebastian was as ordinary as he was special, which might not make any sense to someone who didn’t know him but it did make sense to Jim. The sad thing? Jim had been willing to do all that. For Sebastian.

Which was another thing he’d rather die than admit.

In the end, Sebastian hadn’t carried out any of those plans. Partly because Jim had told him he would make him wear a wedding dress and a veil if he was going to act like the bride, and mainly because Jim had made him realise that they couldn’t have a wedding as big as that – Jim Moriarty had shot himself. That’s what Mycroft thought, anyway. So yes, their marriage – which was a civil partnership, actually, and Sebastian had tried to explain to Jim why that was different, but Jim had been too bored to pay attention – would be entered in the marriage register and if Mycroft ever bothered to look through the entries he’d find theirs and he’d know that Jim wasn’t dead. Considering the amount of spies working for him, he’d probably find out sooner or later. Still, it was nowhere near as dangerous as throwing a big party everybody would know about. Jim had other enemies too, after all. And those would think Sebastian was a weakness. Which he wasn’t. But still.

So, no big party. No guests, just the registrar – who was a hostage, pretty much, even though he didn’t know about it. He wouldn’t survive the night, as Jim thought he might be a government spy and if Mycroft was going to find out Jim would rather it didn’t happen tonight. The registrar and two witnesses, who were people who worked for Jim and were capable enough to have been around for years without screwing up so massively Jim had to kill them.

There was Steve, who was the closest Sebastian had to a best friend, also the second best sniper in Jim’s network. He was slightly annoying and not nearly as interesting as Sebastian, but he was quite entertaining to have around, every now and then. And there was Leesha, Jim’s personal assistant. She was outstandingly clever, not as clever as Jim but clever enough to be able to do some of Jim’s work when Sebastian made him take a break. Both had proven themselves trustworthy, and seeing as Sebastian was superstitious enough to believe that killing the witnesses after their wedding would mean bad luck, they were a good choice.

So when Sebastian left the flat the night before the wedding, their plans for the wedding were simple, involving no guests, no flowers, no romantic crap.

 

And now Jim was standing next to his fiancé and even though the room they were standing in was modern but simple, lacking guests and flowers and romantic crap, even though there was as little kitsch as possible; Jim couldn’t help thinking about what that woman he’d dated years ago had told him.

There was something surreal about this. It felt like a dream, like this was someone else’s wedding, not Jim’s. Like Jim was sitting on one of the empty chairs, watching, rather than standing here in a new suit – something new – wearing Sebastian’s dog tags – something old, something borrowed – and blue boxershorts – something blue – rather than standing here listening to the registrar, feeling Sebastian’s hand around his own, Sebastian’s fingers between Jim’s. Sebastian, who was wearing a new suit and an old blue tie of Jim’s.

Jim had reached a point he hadn’t thought he’d ever get remotely close too, and he was happy. He could see Sebastian’s smile even though he wasn’t looking at him, and he was _happy_. It didn’t make him want to let the man in front of them live, it didn’t make him want to retire and live an ordinary life with no bloodshed. No, Jim wanted to keep his network and he wanted to keep have amazing sex and make out sessions and arguments and he wanted them to keep torturing people together. Nothing would change.

It was overwhelming nonetheless.

The registrar finished his speech and Jim felt Sebastian give his hand a squeeze and then let go, and as they signed the relevant documents and were declared civil partners Jim noticed that his hands were shaking. He also noticed that Sebastian’s smile was more of a beaming smirk, that there was no disappointment whatsoever in the sniper’s expression, in his eyes.

Which was a relief; Jim had thought he might be sad, seeing as he hadn’t gotten the wedding he originally wanted.

Then the ceremony was over – no vows, no ring exchange – and Jim still felt like he was in a dream, didn’t say a thing as he watched Sebastian grab Steve’s elbow and pull him a little closer so he could mutter “Take care of the registrar” without the registrar hearing it; didn’t say a thing as Sebastian led him out of the building and to their car. He did complain when Sebastian picked him up in front of their door, but Sebastian only laughed.

“If you think you can carry me over the threshold I’ll let you down.”

Jim’s answer was “Bloody superstitious idiot”, and a glare and a punch to Sebastian’s chest, which caused the sniper to laugh again.

And then they were inside and suddenly Sebastian was kissing him and something clicked into place in Jim’s brain. He kissed him back and before long, the suit Sebastian looked so gorgeous in was a heap on the living room floor, and Jim’s suit was a heap on the bedroom floor and there was nothing surreal about this part.

Afterwards, Sebastian pulled Jim onto his chest and Jim didn’t complain, just smiled when he felt Sebastian kiss the top of his head, the sniper’s hand ghosting over the freshly made scratch marks on Jim’s back.

“Cake?”

“Cake.”

It had been as brilliant as always, they were arguing again before they even reached the bedroom door and there were hostages to torture and people to kill – those things wouldn’t change.

But Sebastian’s eyes were warmer than before, as he looked at Jim now. And Jim knew why; there was a civil partnership certificate somewhere under the heaps of clothing they’d left. Which made Jim Sebastian’s, which told the sniper that Jim cared. He might not talk about his feelings, he might not tell him he loved him, he might act like an emotionless prick after a bad day.

But Jim cared. And now Sebastian had proof. So no, nothing would change, not really. But they were married. Or, as good as. And somehow, that changed everything.

In a good way.

 


End file.
